


Stealing kisses

by Lukaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, First Kisses, Fluff, Just a nice gay time, M/M, One Shot, Tianshan - Freeform, i just though of something cute sooo, idk - Freeform, its like short as, this is technically pre dating but it can be read after they have started dating if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaa/pseuds/Lukaa
Summary: The 2 times He Tian and Mo Guan Shan stole kisses from each other.





	1. School yard

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea/headcanon thing and couldn't decide who I wanted to make the first move so I did both (technically 2 stories but its the same idea)

Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are face to face. They're only centimetres apart. He Tian is smirking thinking he's got his way, with Mo Guan Shan almost growling in his face.

Just then Mo's face changes into a sly smile as he leans in. 

Mo Guan Shan kisses He Tian.

It's brief and unexpected and over as soon as it started. 

He Tian is dumbstruck. He watches as Mo saunters off, smiling, unashamed that he just kissed He Tian in the courtyard of their school. Although Tian thinks he can see a blush. 

He Tian, still in shock, slowly reaches up to touch his lips. "So cute" he whispers.

Smiling like a lovesick school girl he runs after Mo demanding an explanation. 

This better mean that Mo likes him too.


	2. Photo shoot

Mo is so angry at He Tian. He's gotten right up in his face, demanding an explanation as to why his picture is all over the school.

"You said that the modelling shoot was for some small company and no one would see it!"

"I may have bent the truth a little bit~"

"Bent the truth?! This magazine is all over the school!"

"Aww, but you looked so cute..."

Mo is only getting more irritated the longer this conversation goes on and He Tian needs a way out.  
Suddenly He Tian starts smirking wider than before. This annoys Mo even more.

"What are yo-"

Mo was cut off. By nothing other then He Tian's lips to be exact.  
It's soft but full of fire, almost as if He Tian is the angry one. He Tian, pressing further into Mo. Trying to get a reaction from him.

Right before Mo was about to give in, He tian breaks away.

He Tian gives him one last cheeky smile before running off.  
An angry and flustered Mo Guan Shan chasing after him.


End file.
